Granola cereals are typically high in fat due to the addition of 10% or more oil, which is an important attribute of such cereals causing the cereal to cluster and have a pleasing appearance and texture.
Granola cereals and food bars have been known and available for some time. Granola's generally contain a grain or grains, nuts, possibly dried fruit, sweeteners and other ingredients. The ingredients can be mixed with a binder such as a sugar syrup and/or fat or shortening and agglomerated or compressed into bars or slabs which may be later cut to a desired size. Depending on the granola's composition, it may be mixed, formed and/or baked prior to packaging and sale.
Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,427, teaches a natural granola product known as C. W. Post brand granola cereal. An assortment of amylaceous and proteinaceous particles are aggregated around puffed, cupped, toasted cereal (such as crisp rice as it is referred to in the trade) which serve as focal points for the particles. The aggregates are preserved and agglomerated in a fat and sugar syrup coating.
A large number of people are desirous of having a granola product which is natural and yet contains low fat or no added fat while retaining the distinctive clustered appearance and the taste and crispy texture of such cereals or food bars.